Enamorado de Un Fantasma
by LunaGitana
Summary: Muchos años han pasado desde que Hideki reconoció su amor por Chii, ahora ella ha concluido su tiempo de funcionamiento pero eso no quiere decir que se haya ido por completo ¿O sí? ONE SHOT


**Enamorado De Un Fantasma**

"_Yo Creo Firmemente, En El Amor Que Sobrevive A La Muerte Y Alcanza La Eternidad"_

* * *

_Estoy enamorado de un fantasma… bueno, ella no siempre fue así, aunque tampoco podríamos decir que realmente estaba viva, al menos no para muchas personas que entienden mejor las cuestiones de la informática. Yo nunca supe nada de computadoras y creo que por eso fue aún más fácil que llegara a amarla. Y es que esto no es un caso extraño hoy en día, los persocon están en todas partes, ellos están "**viviendo"** en nuestras ciudades, en nuestras casas. No soy el primero ni el último que se enamorará de uno de ellos._

_Ella llegó a mi vida por un golpe de suerte, yo jamás hubiera podido costear ni siquiera el modelo más austero, y un buen día encontré al más avanzado de ellos tirado en un bote de basura ¿Casualidad¿Destino? Ya no puedo saberlo, sólo sé que me enamoré de ella como un loco. No me importó que fuera una máquina, para mí ella estaba viva ((**"Su corazón late dentro de mi pecho"**)). Poco importó también que nunca pudiéramos tener hijos, ella y yo éramos felices estando juntos, no nos hacía falta nada más. Así fue por lo menos durante unos años. _

_Aún paso mucho tiempo observando su cuerpo inerte a pesar de que ya hace muchos años desde que volví al departamento y la encontré inconsciente en el piso. De nada sirvió pedirle ayuda a Shimbo, Minoru o aún a la misma señora Hibiya, no había nada que pudieran hacer por ella, ese día, Chii murió. Ahora paso horas enteras acariciando su largo cabello cubierto por una delicada capa de polvo, es realmente impresionante lo resistentes que son al paso del tiempo los materiales de los que está hecha. Ya no salgo de casa, me quedo aquí con ella y a veces me parece verla caminar por el departamento, escuchar su voz llamándome pero volteo hacia su rincón y ahí está, tan quieta e inactiva como ha permanecido todos estos años. A veces cierro los ojos y ella me sonríe, me dice que está aquí, que nunca se fue… por eso permanezco a su lado, esperando que en cualquier momento abra los ojos y me abrace sonriendo… y podamos volver a ser felices como antes…_

_El departamento está muy deteriorado, hace muchos años que dejé de darle mantenimiento, las paredes están llenas de grietas, humedad y telarañas, las lámparas ya no prenden y los vidrios de la ventana están rotos. La señora Hibiya murió el año pasado y no hubo nadie a quien pudiera heredarle el edificio así que se quedó abandonado, todos los inquilinos se han ido, solamente yo estoy aquí pero nadie ha venido a sacarme. Y parece que tampoco se han interesado en el edificio, pero para mí es mejor así, nadie me molesta y puedo permanecer junto a Chii, esperando a que despierte._

_Al principio Shimbo venía a visitarme, y yo solía sacarlo un poco de quicio con mis constantes insistencias por que revisara a Chii, porque yo estaba seguro de que él podría repararla… lo que ella necesitaba era perseverancia, casi podía escuchar su voz pidiéndome que no me diera por vencido, que la ayudara a volver a encender, pero yo tenía mucho miedo de echarla a perder y arruinar su única oportunidad de volver a funcionar. Es por eso que le insistí tanto a Shimbo, porque con sus conocimientos él sí podría hacer algo por ella. Finalmente un día dejó de venir y fue ese mismo día cuando mi desesperación me llevó a vencer el temor y empezar a intentar repararla por mi propia cuenta, consulté muchos libros, y busqué una solución hasta el cansancio. Ya no intento nada, sé que no tiene ningún caso, ella ya no volverá. Shimbo se ha olvidado de venir, al final se casó con la profesora Shimizu y lograron formar una familia._

_En cuanto a Minoru, él ya ha crecido hasta convertirse en un muchacho de preparatoria, es todo un fenómeno en el mundo de los negocios por su corta edad y ya tiene una de las empresas fabricantes de persocons más poderosas del Medio Oriente. Logró superar el problema que tenía con su Yuzuki y creo que últimamente en algunas revistas de computadoras apareció en un artículo abrazando a una bella chica más o menos de su misma edad, estaban en algún tipo de evento social, anunciando el modelo más reciente de computadoras que había lanzado su compañía, es un modelo muy avanzado, casi tanto como lo eran las Chobits. Aunque desde hace algún tiempo dejó de poner tanto empeño en las máquinas humanoides y se dedicó a explorar otras posibilidades en formas más prácticas y funcionales, no pudo dejar a un lado por completo a las persocon… si la gente las prefiere ¿Qué se le va a hacer?_

_Yumi__y el gerente Ueda también se casaron y ahora tienen un bebé. Ambos fueron de gran apoyo para Chii y para mí, sobre todo Yumi, quien solía venir a ver a Chii aún cuando ella no podía recibir sus visitas, siempre se sentaba a su lado y le hablaba durante horas acerca de lo bonito que es el amor y lo importante que es una persona para ese ser amado tan especial. Dudo mucho que mi pequeña persocon pudiera escucharla, sin embargo era un alivio para mí poder contar con su apoyo y de algún modo sentía que quizá la presencia femenina podría hacerle algún bien._

* * *

Hoy me he levantado muy temprano, por alguna razón desconocida no puedo dormir, me levanto del futon ligeramente inquieto buscando con la mirada los ojos cerrados de Chii, al igual que todas las mañanas, ella permanece apagada e inmóvil entre mis brazos, aún usando la pijama que tanto le gustaba, mi pijama de franjas verticales que le queda casi como un vestido de mangas exageradamente largas. Recuerdo lo tierna que se veía cuando me daba los buenos días en esa misma posición, con esa misma vestimenta, sólo que con una hermosa sonrisa en vez de esa expresión inerte que ahora inunda su rostro. Escucho un leve, casi inaudible sonido que proviene del piso de abajo y me incorporo lentamente colocando a Chii con cuidado sobre el futon. Si no supiera lo contrario, podría inclusive convencerme a mí mismo de que en realidad solo está dormida, se ve tan dulce y llena de paz que no puedo creer que nunca podré volver a sentir sus brazos rodeándome y escuchar su voz pronunciando mi nombre.

Abro la puerta del departamento y bajo las escaleras en busca de la fuente de sonido, los departamentos del piso de abajo están desocupados por lo que se logra escuchar el eco a través de las habitaciones vacías de muebles. Un grupo pequeño de niños de alrededor de 10 y 12 años juegan a perseguirse entre el polvo y las telarañas, algunas puertas están rotas por lo que pueden ingresar a algunos de los departamentos y les divierte saltar los trozos de madera en que ellos mismos han convertido la puerta, no les doy mucha importancia mientras me dirijo de nuevo a mi piso consultando mi reloj de pulsera. Son las seis de la mañana, no es una hora muy normal para que los niños estén ahí, al lanzarles otra nueva ojeada me doy cuenta de que usan el uniforme de una primaria cercana y de sus espaldas cuelgan mochilas escolares. Subo las escaleras dispuesto a levantar a Chii del futon cuando escucho los pasos de los mocosos acercarse a las escaleras.

Es increíble el cinismo que tienen los infantes hoy en día, suben pasando a mi lado como si no me vieran, rozándome ligeramente pero sin inmutarse, parecen demasiado concentrados en sus juegos como para detenerse si quiera a dirigirme una mirada. La verdad es que no me afecta en lo más mínimo, no me interesa puesto que supongo que mi apariencia actual no ayuda mucho, desde que Chii murió, dejé de preocuparme por mí mismo, renuncié al trabajo y me dediqué por completo a tratar de repararla, no me sorprendería que los niños me hubiesen confundido con algún tipo de vagabundo, sucio y descuidado. Es difícil imaginarse que yo pudiera tener más derecho de estar aquí del que tienen ellos, y de alguna forma es verdad pues al no haber superintendente, no he pagado la renta de mi apartamento.

Verlos entrar por la puerta que descuidadamente dejé abierta me hace salir de mi estado de apatía e inmediatamente me dirijo a ellos para exigirles irritadamente que salgan de ahí, me doy cuenta entonces de la poca credibilidad que me da el estado de la habitación pues ciertamente es difícil creer que aún esté habitado. Sin embargo, los niños parecen no escucharme, siguen sumidos en sus juegos, grito lo más fuerte que puedo sintiendo como la ira se apodera de mí. Los gritos y juegos cesan dando lugar al silencio desolador, puedo notar la sorpresa mezclada con cierto miedo pero a la vez ocultando alguna enferma emoción dentro de los ojos de los mocosos, pero ellos no me están mirando a mí, sus inquietas pupilas se encuentran fijas en la persocon que está recargada sobre un rincón de la habitación, usando un tierno vestido con lazos y olanes de encaje, calcetas largas y zapatos de charol. Su rostro apacible la hace parecer un ángel que duerme plácidamente, con el largo y blanco cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros hasta llegar al piso. Hay telarañas que la atan a la pared y luce ligeramente grisácea por la densa capa de polvo que la cubre.

Doy un respingo preguntándome qué es lo que ella hace ahí y por qué luce como si hubiera pasado un muy largo tiempo desde que la movieron por última vez si todas las noches la llevo al futon a dormir conmigo y por las mañanas la levanto para sentarla a mi lado en la mesa. Aún no logro recuperar la voz ni reaccionar cuando escucho a uno de los niños decir emocionado que finalmente la encontraron, mientras apunta a la máquina con el dedo ¿A Chii¿Para qué estarían unos mocosos como ellos buscando a Chii? Me encuentro haciéndome estas preguntas en mi mente cuando el mismo chiquillo comienza a relatar emocionado la historia que algún integrante de su familia le contó hace algunos días, la historia habla acerca de una persocon y un hombre… que se amaban como una pareja… pero no puedo escuchar nada más, comienzo a tener ciertos recuerdos que inundan mi mente y me impiden oír… siento un ligero mareo y entonces entiendo todo… recuerdo el día que encontré a Chii sobre el piso…

* * *

_Pero eso no fue el inicio de la historia, no… el inicio fue unos meses antes… varios meses antes… cuando me dijeron que tenía una enfermedad letal y me quedaba poco tiempo de vida, traté de ocultárselo a Chii, pero sabía que no podría luchar contra lo inevitable, tarde o temprano moriría y dejaría a Chii sola otra vez, volvería a sufrir lo mismo que su hermana Freya, yo no quería eso para ella, jamás podría permitirme causarle tanto dolor. Fui en busca de la única persona que podría ayudarme: Chitose Hibiya. Le conté acerca del plan que tenía de reiniciar a Chii y le pedí ayuda para que la cuidara y la ayudara a encontrar otra persona a quien amar. Iba a ser doloroso pero sabía que Chii no recordaría nada y podría ser feliz de nuevo si la otra persona la amaba como yo. La señora Hibiya se negó rotundamente, me explicó que tanto para Freya como para Elda era muy importante que sus recuerdos no se perdieran y que si yo reiniciaba a Chii, estaría yendo en contra del deseo original de Elda._

_Ese día regresé destrozado a contarle todo a Chii, ella se puso muy triste pero valientemente afirmó que no quería perder sus recuerdos, me abrazó diciendo que no quería a otra persona, que yo era su "alguien especialmente para ella" eso me partió el corazón y lloré apretándola contra mi pecho, llorando mi propia impotencia en contra de la fragilidad de la existencia terrenal del ser humano, la efimeridad de la vida, el poder inmenso y absoluto de la muerte. Durante esos días hice hasta lo imposible por buscar una cura a mi enfermedad pero fue inútil, más de un médico de renombre me diagnosticó desahuciado y lo único que mis amigos pudieron hacer fue brindarme el mayor apoyo moral que era posible. Poco a poco sentía como la vida se me iba de las manos, cómo mi cuerpo enfermo se iba consumiendo, pero en ningún momento dejé de ver brillar la luz de esperanza en los ojos de Chii, creo que fue por eso que yo me esmeré tanto por traerla de vuelta cuando la creí muerta._

_Pero el límite de mi tiempo de vida pasó y casi de una forma milagrosa me di cuenta de que el dolor había desaparecido, me sentía tan sano como si nunca me hubiera enfermado y eso no era nada comparado con la felicidad de saber que no dejaría sola a Chii. Aunque esta no me duró mucho pues ella se fue distanciando de mí, ya no me hablaba ni me miraba y mucho menos sonreía, yo pensé que era pasajero, que simplemente eran secuelas de los tiempos difíciles que habíamos pasado por lo de mi enfermedad pero que las constantes visitas de Yumi, la señora Hibiya e incluso Shimbo y Minoru la ayudarían a ser la misma de antes. Pero Chii no mejoró y fue en uno de esos días cuando, tras volver del trabajo, por la noche, la encontré tendida frente a la puerta, completamente apagada y sin un rastro de la "vida" que solía haber en ella…_

* * *

Es entonces cuando realmente me doy cuenta de que quien murió no fue Chii sino yo… observo a los niños acercarse tímidamente a ella, admirando aún a su corta edad su exótica belleza que ha permanecido a pesar del deterioro del tiempo y el abandono. Uno de ellos incluso se atreve a rozar ligeramente una de sus sonrosadas mejillas con la yema de su dedo, lo retira cubierto de polvo y se lo enseña orgulloso a sus amigos como si se tratara de alguna proeza. Rápidamente los demás se apresuran a tratar de tocarla, su ropa, su cabello e incluso juegan con la idea de abrir una de sus orejas para ver si todavía conserva los cables. Me llena de furia que se atrevan a tratarla como si fuera un objeto, de su insana curiosidad a pesar de que aún son unos niños y de alguna forma siento que hay algún tipo de conexión entre esto y el hecho de que se hayan caído varios de los viejos libros que yo solía almacenar en el estante, también se cae estruendosamente la mesita del teléfono y el auricular de éste rueda por el piso hasta donde se lo permite el cable. Los chiquillos se asustan dejando escapar gritos de horror y salen corriendo lo más rápido que pueden buscando la salida.

Me siento junto a ella finalmente comprendiendo lo que sucede, ella se dejó morir por mí al igual que su hermana lo hizo por su amor no correspondido. A pesar de ser una máquina sin sentimientos ni emociones, su programación la orilló a dejar de funcionar apoyándose en ese profundo dolor y eso fue lo que hizo, de alguna manera siento que realmente su corazón latía dentro de mí, literalmente… y al morir yo, era inevitable que ella también se apagara para siempre. Estoy consiente de que la señora Hibiya trató de salvarla impulsada por su propio amor de madre y no porque yo se lo hubiera pedido como me había hecho creer a mí mismo desde ese día que pensé haberla visto morir a través de los ojos de un vivo… cuando en realidad yo ya estaba muerto. Intento acariciar su rostro pero mis manos traslúcidas la atraviesan como si yo fuera un holograma débil y borroso, ahora que sé la verdad me doy cuenta de cómo soy realmente, ya no poseo un cuerpo sólido sino que soy tan sólo un alma en pena que vaga por el edificio abandonado donde dejó su asunto pendiente…

Y es que no sólo es un asunto pendiente, es el peso de la culpa y el remordimiento de algo que debí haber hecho antes de morir… la amaba tanto y a pesar de ello, no supe qué sería mejor para ella: si estar conmigo hasta mi último momento o apagarse antes de mi muerte para evitarle el dolor de mi pérdida. Ahora me doy cuenta de que egoístamente la mantuve a mi lado, sin ponerme a pensar en lo doloroso que sería tratar de seguir adelante sin mí, la amaba tanto que me olvidé por completo de que no era humana, de que su amor como persocon era tan puro que no le permitiría superar mi partida. Un ser humano llora, sufre, cae y se deprime pero a fin de cuentas su propia naturaleza lo ayuda a levantarse y aprender de sus propios errores y experiencias, pero una máquina no tiene esa fuerza, Chii realmente necesitaba de mí y aunque muchas veces me pregunté que sería de mí si ella se averiaba, nunca me detuve a pensar en lo que le pasaría a ella si yo le faltara… era eso lo que me mantuvo tanto tiempo vagando como un espíritu en este departamento habitado únicamente por insectos y ratas.

Ahora lo único que me queda es pedirle perdón por haberme ido, no sé si realmente nos volvamos a ver, no sé si ella tenía un alma y no sé si nos encontremos de nuevo cuando la mía por fin pueda descansar, sólo sé que por un fugaz instante, cuando me incliné frente a su cuerpo inerte para pedirle perdón, casi pude ver dibujarse una sonrisa en sus labios. Entiendo por la paz que inunda mi corazón que ella ya me ha perdonado, sonrío incapaz de llorar ahora que no poseo un cuerpo, doy un último vistazo al lugar antes de marcharme definitivamente, es tiempo ya de dar el gran paso e iniciar mi viaje al más allá. Recuerdo la luz de su mirada ambarina y la esperanza que me transmitió en mis últimos días de vida, comprendo que el haber estado a mi lado hasta mi último suspiro la hizo realmente feliz. Es hora de avanzar hacia la luz, siento como voy flotando hacia ella casi sin esfuerzo, mi espíritu traslúcido se va desvaneciendo mientras escucho la voz de Chii llamándome, diciéndome que ha estado esperando por mí y comprendo que ella nunca estuvo lejos de mí, que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro a pesar de estar separados por la tenue y subjetiva línea que divide lo vivo y lo inerte desde la percepción humana.

La escucho diciéndome que a donde vamos no existe esa línea, que ella siempre estará a mi lado y me dejo llevar por la suave corriente que me guía hacia ella, escucho su voz cada vez más cerca y cierro los ojos para concentrarme en la sensación, ya ni siquiera mi alma se alcanza a distinguir, sólo hay partículas brillantes flotando en el aire como una lluvia de estrellas acarreadas por una corriente de aire. Ya no existe el dolor ni la preocupación, ya no hay miedos… ya no hay nada… nada… sólo ella… sólo ella y yo…

((TE AMO, Chii))

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Hola, soy yo de nuevo, bueno, supongo que esta vez sí puedo decir que me siento bien con el resultado, aún si no les gusta a nadie de ustedes puedo sentirme satisfecha (seré egoísta y soberbia por este momento) aún así, si sienten que estoy volando demasiado y es necesario bajarme la autoestima, pueden dejarme un review explicando por qué este fic apesta, si no, seguiré sintiéndome bien cada vez que lo relea jeje._

_Supongo que ya no tengo nada más que decir (Compréndanme, me aluciné), muchas gracias por leer._

_LunaGitana_


End file.
